Bartemius Crouch Senior
Bartemius "Barty" Crouch Senior(1930s-1995) was Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement during the First War. He had a reputation for fighting fire with fire, exhibiting the same sort of ruthlessness against criminals as some Death Eaters did against their victims. As he and his son were the last of the pure-blood Crouch family,it is virtually certain that he was the son of Caspar Crouch by his wife Charis Black (1919-73). Early Life Nothing is known about his childhood, but he was married to a wispy-looking little witch, and they had a son, who was named after him. He quickly rose through the ranks of the Ministry of Magic, and became the judge on the Wizengamot whilst Heading the D.o.M.L.E. During the downfall of the Death Eaters, he convicted several of them to life imprisonment, including his own son, who had helped drive two Aurors – Alice and Frank Longbottom – insane with the use of the Cruciatus Curse. Because of the public outcry that is son was a Death Eater, he was shunted sideways to the Department of International Magical Co-operation. Later, as a favour to his dying wife, Crouch smuggled his son out of Azkaban, his wife using Polyjuice Potion to pose as his son in the prison cell until she died. Crouch took his son home, where, for twelve years, he would be imprisoned again, this time under the Imperius Curse. Quidditch World Cup In 1994, Bertha Jorkins, a Ministry worker, called out the house with paperwork for Crouch to sign. He was out, but Bertha heard the family elf, Winky, talking to Barty Crouch, Jr. Crouch arrived home, and, assessing the situation, immediately cast an extremely powerful Memory Charm on her, which may have given her brain damage. A few days later, Winky convinced Crouch to take his son to the Ireland vs. Bulgaria Quidditch match, which was being held in England that year. Crouch eventually gave in, and the three of them went to the game. Whilst Crouch remained in tent, Winky took Crouch, Jr., who was invisible, up to the Top Box, where she covered her eyes the entire game because she was scared of heights. Crouch, Jr. awoke from the Imperius Curse and stole Harry Potter's wand from his pocket in front of him. After the match, they returned to Crouch in the tent when the Death Eaters appeared, making "sport" of Muggles. Crouch, Jr. attempted to attack them for their disloyalty to his "Master", whilst Crouch went to help stop the drunken group. Later on, Crouch hurried to where the Dark Mark had just been cast, finding Harry, Ron and Hermione, three teenagers. Then Amos Diggory found Winky in the bushes nearby with Harry's wand, but then Crouch found his invisible son on the ground, unconcsious. After the others had left, Crouch replaced the Imperius Curse on his son and returned home, firing Winky. Meanwhile, Crouch, Jr.'s old Master, Lord Voldemort, had tortured Bertha Jorkins into telling him vital information, including the continued faith and location of young Crouch. Wormtail and Voldemort traveled to the house after killing Bertha and took Crouch, Jr. away, placing the Imperius Curse on Crouch himself. The Triwizard Tournament Crouch was ordered to go to work and do all his usual jobs, etc. He became a judge in the Triwizard Tournament, until, Voldemort fearing that he would realise what he was doing, brought him back to his house, telling him to write letters, saying he was sick. Eventually, Crouch escaped the imperius Curse and Wormtail, and began to flee towards Hogwarts, where he knew his son was working under the appearance of Alastor Moody to help Harry through the tasks. Exhausted and slightly mad, he staggered into the grounds, and his son went to kill him. However, Harry and Viktor Krum intervened, and, not knowing Crouch, Jr. was there, attempted to understand Crouch's exhausted snatches of speech. Harry went to fetch someone, so Crouch, Jr. stunned Krum, then killed his father, dragging him into the forest. He went back into the grounds as Moody, and Dumbledore told him to find Crouch, so he returned to Crouch's body, turned it into a bone, and later buried it. Crouch, Jr. was later captured and subjected to the Dementor's Kiss. Crouch, Barty